


The Kidnapping of a Time-line

by Justagenericusername



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagenericusername/pseuds/Justagenericusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate field trips. Once upon a time they were my favourite thing in the world, a day off school was always welcome! Now...no. Stay away. They always lead to disaster for me. My name is Georgia, and this is how one stinking field trip changed my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a normal field trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :D 
> 
> So this is my first ever fanfic, exciting times I know, and I'd like it very much if you guys are patient with me as I figure out how to do this - I apologise if the formatting is weird as this was originally posted on fanfiction.net, I'll get the hang of it eventually.
> 
> I've had this story in my head for years, but never got around to writing it until now. It will be a multi-crossover fic and may be in fandoms you don't know but hopefully that won't be a problem as I will explain each world best I can - you can always check out the book/game etc. if you are still confused :D
> 
> Reviews are always welcome :)
> 
> Oh yeah, and all OC's and the plot are mine, ALL MINE! MWUHAHAHAHA

**Just a normal field trip**

* * *

"Do we have to go on a stupid physics field trip? I hate physics."

I stared at my friend Alice and replied, "oh quit whining. It's not like you will be paying any attention to what's being said, you'll be too busy reading fan fiction or something."

Her previously pouting face turned into a grinning one as she bounced up and down with excitement, "you won't believe the amazing Harry Potter one I just found! It's about…"

"Stop!" I said cutting her off loudly and waving my hands wildly in crossing motions, "I don't want to hear it!"

The pouting face returned, "why not?"

"Because I have about 12 fan fictions on the go at the moment, I can't start reading another one! One of them is over 100 chapters long!" I exasperatingly inform her.

"Yeah you can, one more won't make a difference."

"I'm not getting into this argument again, so zip it!" I insisted firmly. We have had this argument a lot if I'm honest. As full time university students we really should cut down on how much time we spend reading fanfictions, saying it is one thing, but actually doing it is another story. So far all we've managed to do is give each other more suggestions of stories to read, really not helpful.

"Fine," she grumbled sulkily.

We sat in silence for a while before I couldn't take it any longer. So I nudged her with my shoulder and said, "cheer up, we are going to one of the coolest science facilities in the world!"

Alice rolled her eyes, "only you could get excited by the thought of getting a tour round a science facility".

I stuck my tongue out at her, "you agreed to come!"

"Only because there weren't enough people for the trip and I haven't seen you in forever because you've been across the bloody ocean!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"You still agreed to it," I told her giving her a pointed look. She returned it before huffing and going back to her work. "Whatcha working on?" I asked peering over her shoulder.

She pushed me away saying, "I'm having to write a report on the trip I went on over the summer, you know, the safari one."

"Oh yeah. That sounded amazing. Although minus all the animal conservationy work you had to do with it."

She snorted and replied scathingly, "ditto with this and physics."

"HA!" I shouted and turned and point to her, "so even you admit this is cool!"

"Well yes, the idea of time travel sounds cool," she said somewhat begrudgingly. I opened my mouth to begin the taunting, " **if** they can get it to work," she butted in pointing her pen at me. Then it was my turn to pout and mutter, as nobody has any idea if the research at the British facility will come to anything at all, let alone successful time travel.

Before we could debate any further our field trip leader stood, informing us we were nearly there and we should gather our belongings. As Alice so helpfully pointed out, there weren't many people who got excited like me at the idea of a university physics trip, so our bus of students wasn't exactly big, about 20 or so people including the teacher.

As I was about to lean down to get my stuff, Alice leant over me to poke her head into the aisle and asked me if he was my lecturer. "Nope," I replied, "not really sure who he is to be honest. I think he is in charge of the higher physics stuff; remember I've only finished my foundation year. I might be passionate about it but it doesn't mean I'm decent at the subject."

I shoved her off me so I could reach down to get my things and with a miffed sounding "hey," she did the same. As the bus rolled to a stop I teasingly said "is for horses," and was rewarded with another eye roll, "not that again." I grinned and escaped the bus before I received a worse punishment for my lame jokes.

I realised with an internal groan that, in my efforts to escape the wrath of my little Hufflepuff friend, I was one of the first ones out, looking like a right keen-o. Not what I wanted when the guy I had been crushing on for months was also on the trip.

I decided to study the scenery, the facility was built after the announcement of the detection of gravitational waves – ripples in the fabric of space-time. The proving of Einstein's theory opened many possibilities and the G.E.W.R.F was dedicated to exploring every aspect of the new scientific development. Don't ask about the name, it's an acronym for Gravitational Einstein Waves Research Facility, and I think it was made simply to make people sound ridiculous when attempting to say it.

The facility was located a few miles away from Boulby Underground Laboratory, as it used the lab for some of the more dangerous experiments and was crucial in initial stages of the research, when results were more unpredictable. The area we were in was very open, green fields as far as the eye could see one way, with the coast to the right, and a very impressive looking building in front of me. Alice chose that moment to walk over to me and comment with a large smirk, "wow. Someone really wants to go see the fancy science building."

I grabbed her shoulders and lightly shook them whilst repeating, "time travel Alice!" in her face. Once again Dr Goslin butted in, this time with a little speech about safety and staying in at least pairs, almost boring me to death I swear. "Sounds just like my mother he does," I quietly whispered to Alice causing her to snicker, although apparently not quietly enough, as I suddenly found myself under the scrutiny of the Dr asking what is so funny.

I scrabbled for a reply for a few seconds before responding, "I was just telling Alice about how sensible of an idea that is because there are dangerous experiments going on inside and we don't want to get caught out by one" I said as innocently as I could manage. He knew I was bullshitting him, but he let it slide as he knew I actually happened to be 100% correct about the danger, and continued with his speech.

"Nice save," I heard someone breathe almost inaudibly to me, I turned to see my physics buddies Lauren and Sarah, I couldn't tell who it was so I just grinned and mouthed 'I know'.

Dr Goslin bustled us along to the entrance where we were introduced to our tour guide and taken around the facility. I was soon informed that, due to the nature of the experiments occurring and that the danger is too large, we weren't allowed to see the time travel labs and as a result I sulked around the remainder of the facility.

Alice noticed my moody behaviour and told me to cheer up as it was still cool in here. I was in such a funk I couldn't even bring myself to come up with a witty retort to her calling it cool. "I hate being disappointed like this," I told her, "this is the thing I was looking forward too. It was basically the only reason I came."

"Well . . . maybe we can sneak off and go see," she said carefully.

I slowly turned to her. "Are you suggesting we go off unsupervised and walk around the highly dangerous building to look for the most unpredictable and volatile labs on our own!?"

She was silent for a few moments before saying determinedly, "yes."

"Oh I have been a bad, bad influence on you haven't I?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes you have," she said firmly, grabbing my arm, "and if we are doing this we need to go. NOW!" While everyone else was preoccupied she dragged me away and we walked until we located a map and found an area that was unmarked. We determined that it was the labs we were looking for and set off in full ninja mode, staying silent and out of sight.

When we found the lab, named Einlab-1, we stared through the glass for a few moments, looking at a fairly empty room with a few people in lab coats milling around a giant tube shaped machine with whirring sounds coming from it. It looked like it was made of a bunch of huge metal coils about 3 meters in diameter and took up most of the length of the room.

Suddenly we heard voices floating down the hall and after listening for a few seconds determined it was our group. We had a hushed conversation and decided to stay put and say we ran ahead because we were so excited, better to look keen than criminal. This didn't go down too well but it was the lesser of the two evils so we took the lecture on the chin and carried on.

The guide was explaining all about the science of the machine when we noticed we managed to walk in on an actual test, to see if it worked! I was standing towards the back while we peered in and waited for it to start.

Suddenly there were arms around me and a hand over my mouth. I couldn't move or yell and I was being dragged away from my group kicking and squirming, trying my best to get free. Although prone to violence, standing at 5 foot 6 I am not a particularly large teen, so I scanned the room franticly looking for something to help me out against the big men that were dragging me away and found nothing to aid my struggle.

I realised then that they were taking me _into_ the lab with the machine! Didn't they know it could go horribly wrong?! That we might die from being in there?! Apparently not as they opened the door, ' _stupid idiots. We are so going to die_ ', and dragged me inside. I saw a swirling grey vortex inside the tube of the machine, ' _it certainly looks like it's working_ ' I thought to myself.

It's only as they came to the machine that my fellow students **finally** noticed my predicament, but it was too little too late as I was knocked out and thrown into the vortex to the sound of Alice screaming my name.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

The guide was explaining how they created the time travelling machine and the physics behind it, as a swirling grey void forms in the middle of the machine. I couldn't make heads or tails of it, being the only non-physics student I can't keep up with some of the language he is using. So I turned around to my ever so helpful friend to ask her to explain in a way I could understand. "Hey Georgia…" I paused. She was no longer standing next to me. ' _Where did she go_?' I asked myself, I paused for a second and groaned, ' _I really hope she hasn't decided to sneak inside for a closer look. One of these days she is going to get herself into so much trouble'._ I scanned the crowd to see if she had just moved, but I failed to see her.

I then noticed a commotion inside the lab, a girl was being brought through the door of the room, I immediately realised something was off because this girl was not going quietly, kicking and writhing against the two guys escorting her. It was a very suspicious scene. Then I caught a glimpse of the girl's face and I gasped. It was Georgia! But why was she being taken into the room, and towards the machine at that?

I pushed my way to the front of the group to get the teacher and a closer look. I was about to say something to the teacher when the two bulky dudes knocked out my friend, any semblance of calm left my body as I screamed "GEORGIA!" at the top of my lungs. The others quickly moved their attention towards the room and I heard the lecturer and guide gasp loudly.

"What is my student doing in there?" he demanded loudly. The guide just stammered and stuttered, obviously he didn't have a clue. At this point my friend's limp form was thrown into the machine and she just vanished. I heard a scream of despair and it took me a second to realise it was my own vocal chords making the sound.

My eyes were fixed on the point my friend just disappeared from in a state of shock, so I was surprised when I was bundled away by a group of large men wearing black. I didn't want to be taken wherever these men were trying to drag me, they wore the same clothes as the men who just threw my friend into an unknown experimental portal.

So I fought back as much as my irritatingly small body could manage whilst screaming abuse at them. I managed to nail one of the bastards in the balls before I was completely restrained and dragged with the rest of the group. They led the university group, at gunpoint when the teacher started getting pissed off, into a separate room that had strange, circular, mirror like objects lining the walls, the door closed behind us with a sharp snap, even the door was covered in the strange objects.

Said walls started humming a few moments after the door closes and I looked around as students suddenly collapsed to the floor one by one. I panicked, ' _what is going on here!?_ ' I mentally wailed as I tried to force the door open. Then out of nowhere my mind went blank and I blacked out, dropping to the floor.

* * *

Altaïr: Oh! So this is how-*mmph* *Georgia claps a hand over his mouth*

Georgia: SHUT UP ALTAÏR! They don't know yet and you can't give things away! You don't come until later, so shhhhhh.

Altaïr: *muffled sounds*

Georgia: Will you be quiet? *Altaïr nods head once with a death glare* Good. *Georgia releases him* *Altaïr scowls and stalks off* Sorry about that guys. See you next chapter! *grins*


	2. Stanger danger

**Stranger danger**

* * *

I woke to find myself in a similar room with the machine. The same blank white walls, almost hospital or prison like, surrounded me - only this time there were no windows and only one door, I got up to go and try it. It didn't budge.

' _SHIT,_ ' I thought to myself, ' _trapped. What the fuck is going on?_ ' I then noticed that I'd been changed into black cargo trousers and a tight fitting black t-shirt complete with black combat boots - ' _how very military'_ \- followed shortly by me realising how bloody stiff I was.

_'How long have I been unconscious? I dread to think. Feels like quite a while.'_ I swept the room looking for anything that might help me understand what was going on.

Upon finding nothing I picked my usual blunt method and yelled into the empty room, "will someone tell me what the hell is going on here? Who the HELL are you? What the HELL do you want with me? And WHERE AM I?"

Silence followed. I growled in anger and started stomping around the room, (hey, I'm still technically a teenager at 19, I'm allowed to strop) when the silence was broken by an odd sounding voice that seemed to simultaneously come from everywhere and nowhere. "You have been chosen to be a field agent for my company," the, I think, man said, "to be precise, currently our only one."

"You are telling me I am your guinea pig?"

"I suppose you could call it that. But we do know what we are doing."

"Uh huh, so why did you KIDNAP me and not just fucking ask like a normal human being?"

"All in good time Georgia. All in good time…"

"How the hell do you know my name!?" I almost screeched.

"At this point in time I cannot disclose that information," the annoyingly calm voice replied.

"Okay then so what CAN you tell me?" I demanded whilst I paced around the room with impatience (I am not a patient person at all), examining it to try and find out where the hell this voice was coming from.

"What I can tell you is that this machine does not only allow you to travel in time, but we have unintentionally built a machine that travels through dimensions as well. Also that you are now a part of my company's . . . police division, I suppose you could call it, only your jurisdiction area is far larger than any other ever, you-"

"Why am I the only one then?" I exclaimed in annoyance, my forehead furrowing in confused anger.

"If you stopped interrupting me I would tell you," said the strange voice.

"Okay, okay, sorry," I muttered. By this point I was tired and still couldn't work out where this guy was, so I picked a random wall and sat down cross legged leaning against it.

"As I was saying, you are the only one because what we require is subtlety and stealth, we need you to go unnoticed by anyone and everyone. You are a young girl. Those we want you to find are not looking for a young girl they are looking for soldiers, police officers, spies etc."

"Okay that much I understand. Why exactly is this though? What is my job to be? And why ME? I'm nothing special, I'm a very average person."

"You have been chosen because you are nothing special, you won't be too noticed if you go missing. Also for your average looks, but most importantly you have the potential for being, possibly above, sufficient in the skill set we need."

' _Well that's a bit bloody rude,_ ' my inner monologue decided to pipe up, ' _I know I'm no looker but jeez he didn't have to be quite so blunt. Asshole. I don't like this dick . . . whoever he is_.'

"Honestly, I do not know why you in particular, we were told by someone very powerful from the future that it had to be you specifically, and at this time in your life. It was decided before you were even born. As for your job, your job is to keep time safe."

"TIME? SAFE? WITH INFINITE DIMENSIONS TOO?" I demanded, shooting to my feet in a mixture of anger, bemusement and emotions I couldn't identify, and began pacing once again. "What do you mean I have to keep ALL OF TIME safe? How the hell does one person do that? That's ridiculous."

"We will be assisting you, we receive alerts when time travel is being used by others and we will send you to their location. Often they wish to alter the past to rewrite history, although it can be well intentioned, changing time is unpredictable - I believe you know about that - and altering it can lead to the butterfly effect or paradoxes. Then there are those who only want to change the past to benefit themselves. Intentions aside, these people cause drastic changes that lead to future events that devastate humanity."

At this point I butted in to say, "yeah I've read enough sci-fi books to know all about that. And even though there may what seems to be a better future than the one that is supposed to occur I can't change it, because that is what's meant to happen."

"Precisely. So do now you understand your mission?"

I stopped pacing, sighed and begrudgingly said, "yeah I suppose I do. Do I have a choice about doing it?"

"Not until you have been through a trial period. Then you may receive the option of returning to your time with your memory erased, we drop you back from the point you were taken that roughly corresponds to how much you have aged since being taken."

"WHAT?! But that could be MONTHS?! What are people going to think happened to me?!" I exclaimed, really starting to hate this guy and the shit storm he put me in. "And, wait, what do you mean I **may** receive the option?"

"They are going to think you have been kidnapped. Those that saw your extraction have had their memories altered to forget the event ever occurred and have fake memories implanted. As for your options of returning, if we deem that you are the only available person to fill this position you will not be allowed to return until you are too well known."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You are telling me-"

"ENOUGH. Like it or not, this is how we are conducting this. You will soon be escorted to pick up some equipment and then you are going to be despatched for training."

"Training? What kind of training?" I asked, curious as to where this was heading.

"You need to learn how to fight in case you are required to take one of the travellers down."

I was silent for a few moments before slowly asking, "do I have to kill them?"

The man's response was not as fast as I had hoped, "no just incapacitate them, unless they become difficult. If they refuse to cooperate or you are being threatened, you are to dispose of them with extreme prejudice."

I took a few seconds to let this information sink in before saying, "okay. It's not like I have much choice, but I will go willingly. But I am not happy about this killing thing. I've never killed anyone, nor did I ever think I would do so."

"A good decision, and unfortunately it cannot be helped as they must be stopped by any means necessary, some guards will be along soon to kit you out. Oh before I go, I noticed that you were trying to work out where I am speaking to you from. We have embedded a microcomputer in your brain-"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" I yelled in fury, arms waving around in my need to do **something** about this mess.

The man continued, ignoring me to say, "I can only speak to you like this in the base, it is a glitch we need to fix, but the chip is designed to assist you with your missions, it informs you when a portal is open nearby, stores data, connects to Wi-Fi and translates languages when you both hear and speak. The chip also allows you to open a small dimension for you to store your things in to enable unhindered movement. I am sure you will soon work out how to use it. It is quite a gadget. I wish you luck-"

"WAIT!"

"-farewell". I felt his faint 'presence', that I only noticed once gone, leave.

I slowly sank to the floor. I placed my head in my hands and whispered to myself "…shit. I am so screwed."

* * *

Altaïr: *stares wide eyed at Georgia*

Georgia: *looking around nervously* What?

Altaïr: That's quite a mouth you've got there...

Georgia: It's not like you didn't know that. *shrugs*

Altaïr: I didn't realise it was this bad, even back then! I'm even more sure you need your mouth washed out with soap now...oh look here is a bar...how convenient... *evil looking smirk*

Georgia: You wouldn't...shit, yes you would! *runs away as fast as possible*

Altaïr: *sigh* It seems it is my job to address the audience... On behalf of Georgia I would like to say thank you for reading, we hope you enjoyed the chapter and will continue reading. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a filthy mouthed girl to catch... *stalks after Georgia*


	3. Guns, portals and moody guards

Georgia: *runs into view, skids to a halt looking over her shoulder* Hey guys, *pant* can't stop long, *gasp* enjoy the chapter! *runs off again, assassin on her heels*

* * *

**Guns, portals and moody guards**

* * *

The guards thankfully arrived soon after the man "left" my head, god that's a weird thought, and I say "thankfully" because it meant I had very little time to freak out over the mess I found myself in the middle of. I looked them over as I followed them through a maze of unidentifiable white corridors - ' _no easy way to escape then, and what's with all the white?_ ' They were dressed in the standard guard type uniforms you see in all those movies that have bases with guards; nondescript black trousers, shirts and Kevlar, complete with handgun, Taser and baton - lovely. Basically, I have to do exactly what I am told, a new concept for me but one I better pick up on quickly or suffer the consequences.

They took me to a large room with all kinds of kit; army style rucksacks, tents, cooking equipment, sleeping bags, oh, and weapons, lots and lots of weapons. As I moved to start picking I felt 'him' return to tell me that the chip also enables me to have my very own private mini dimension I can store items in, to enable unhindered movement, that can be opened using a command in my head. "Look over in the back left corner and you will see a backpack, we have packed the essentials you will need in it, you are to find yourself some clothes and anything else you feel you might need."

"Err . . . thanks?" I said into the open air, very conscious of how ridiculous I must look.

"You have 5 minutes."

"Super," I muttered to myself as he "leaves" once again. I started to pick out some clothes, not that there was much choice. I found a couple of pairs of cool camouflage cargo trousers, like the kind the army wear, a equally army like pair of combat boots, two pairs of trainers (one a cool pair of DCs, the other made for running), a handful of plain and polo t-shirts (about ¾ black, ¼ white) and 5 pairs of the same trousers as the guards. I mentally rolled my eyes, ' _super exciting clothing_ _then_ ' I thought to myself. I looked over my pile, overall there are probably enough clothes to last me at least two weeks without washing.

Speaking of hygiene, I need some essentials, I found a small pile of underwear in the corner, creepily all in my size, and picked out a bunch of pants, some regular bras, and a larger number of sports bras (who knows how much running and stuff I am going to be doing). Next to that area was a stand covered in first aid packs . . . womanly items, painkillers and a bunch of medicine, _'well at least they thought ahead regarding my monthly visitor,_ ' I thought whilst grabbing what I needed from the table.

I stopped and thought for a second, ' _I will probably be on the move a lot . . . so let's sort out this stuff now.'_  From the bag I pulled out 2-person tent (small and light), a lightweight sleeping bag that packs to an astronomically small size, a mat to sleep on (again crazily lightweight and small, must be some sort of new age tech), a decent amount of dried food, a lighter, a full water bottle and a . . . a . . . gun along with a _lot_ of ammunition (collectively probably being the heaviest objects in total), and put them into a separate pile. I tried not to think about the gun too much as I put the sleeping stuff, bottle, lighter and a handful of the food back into the bag. Into the bag also went 3 full sets of clothes and a week's worth of underwear, ' _should keep me going for a while,_ ' I thought happily.

I turned to leave when a rack of clothes catches my eye, I went over and found myself facing a rack of dresses. _'Dresses?!'_ I thought to myself _'why the hell do they have a rack of . . . OOOH. Right. These are covert missions. And I'm a girl. And parties mean dressing up. Shit. I hate dresses._ ' I spent a few moments looking through the rack until I pulled out a simple black cocktail dress and a light blue, long, old style type medieval one with red accents. I sighed mentally _'well at least one will work for multiple occasions and the other means I blend in during medieval times,_ ' after all, I had no idea when or where these people were going to be sending me.

I added them to my pile of extras, grabbed my bag and walked out to ask the guards where to put them. "In your storage," one of the guards replied quickly.

"I . . . don't know how to do that," I grumbled.

"We will give you a moment to work it out," he said and motioned the other to give me some space. ' _Great,_ ' I think dryly _'figure it out yourself. I just_ _ **love**_ _self teaching._ ' I stopped, took some deep breathes, closed my eyes and concentrated. Then, like flicking a switch, I . . . feel . . . the chip coincide with my brain, merge with it, the micro computer becoming a part of me. I searched my mind until I found the . . . command to open my storage space dimension. I opened my eyes to see a swirling grey-ish portal about the size of medium sized TV in front of me and, assuming that's the storage space and not some random portal, I placed my things inside it.

"Done," I said to the backs of my guards, they turned around and motioned for me to walk behind them, they didn't tell me where I was going so naturally I picked up the pace to ask in my usual polite manner. "Excuse me," I said, waving my hand in front of his face, "but would you mind telling me exactly where the hell you are taking me," my voice becoming more menacing with each word.

The bloody robot of a man didn't even bat an eyelid, "wait and see."

_'"_ _Wait and fucking see" is this guy for real?! Can't he just freaking tell me where I am being dragged off to?!'_ Out loud all I did was groan in exasperation and mutter, "fine. Do you think you could at least tell me the date?"

He stayed quiet for a moment before saying with slight hesitation, "it's 2475 but that's all I'm going to tell you." My jaw dropped. I was nearly 460 years in the future! That's crazy! I continued following them in a state of minor shock as we continued winding through corridors.

They escorted me to a large lab like room with one of their time-dimension machines in it, I quickly figured out what was going on, they were sending me off to my first mission 'yay'. A young man in a lab coat, I assume a scientist in charge of the machine, came up to us. "The TDM is almost ready for use," he informed us.

"Good," said the talkative guard, if you could call it that, "the girl is ready when you are."

"Excuse. Me." I said haughtily, "but this girl has a name, it's Georgia, and SHE can talk for herself."

The guard rolled his eyes, "don't get your knickers in a twist. I don't have time to pamper your hurt little emotions so do as you're told and keep quiet. Now go stand on the x over there."

I gave him my best glare and walked insolently over to the x, ' _really? X marks the spot? How cliché'_. "Ready when you are," I moodily informed the lab coat guy, "and your job is done Mr. Pain in The Ass Guard, so you can bugger off and do whatever it is you think is so important," waving my hand in his general direction dismissively.

His grumpy response was almost immediate, "our job is not done until you are through that portal. Wouldn't want you running of like a scared little girl at the last minute, would we?" I could almost feel the smug little smirk that I just knew was on his face aimed at me. Man, I really did **not** like this guy, asshole. He needed a good kick up the arse or something equally painful from moi. I smirked at the thought. Yes, maybe a knee to the groin…

My thoughts were interrupted as the - what did he call it, the TDM? Yeah, acronym for Time Dimension Machine it sounds like – TDM whirrs to life. Another scientist stood to the side, told me they were ready for launch and asked me if I was ready. I bitterly gave her a thumbs up with an equally sardonic smile and looked into the tube like machine once again.

The whirring soon turned into a thumping and another swirling grey portal appeared in front of me a few meters away. It was about the size of a hand and I was just wondering how I was supposed to fit through it when it started growing in size until it was about 4 meters in diameter, hovering a bit above the ground. Bit overkill seeing as most people are not 4m tall, but it wasn't not my place to question it.

I was slightly startled to hear the voice once again in my head, although I was starting to get used to it, "please go through the portal now. You will be transported to the dimension for the first stage of your training."

' _Here goes nothing,_ ' I thought to myself. I ran towards the portal and jumped through the gateway to another world.

* * *

Georgia: *smacks lips (trying to get rid of the taste in her mouth)* You suck Altaïr. I can't believe you really did that.

Altaïr: *stares at her* I told you I was going to. Maybe you have learnt your lesson now.

Georgia: I don't fucking think so you little shit! *glares at him*

Altaïr: Really?

Georgia: *grins innocently* Love you really buddy.

Altaïr: Sure you do. *waves her off* Just say what you need to say so we can leave.

Georgia: Fine, fine. Okay guys so as you can see that is where we move worlds for the first time and we hope to see you there, even if you don't know the universe it's set in. Byee! *waves enthusiastically* Altaïr, wave! *he begrudgingly waves too*


	4. You are kidding, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that many might not know of this world and have decided to give a little bit of background, just enough to give you understanding in case you want to see the show yourself. If you already know skip this bit and enjoy the chapter!
> 
> So the Avatar world is one where there are people with the ability to manipulate the four elements, they are called "benders". The opening sequence pretty much explains what is going on during the show so you can either youtube it at this point to see all the cool bending in action, or read what she says below.
> 
> "Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the War. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world."
> 
> Which after the first episode changes to: "A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world."
> 
> This is set AFTER the TV show finished so the world is at peace again (no spoilers regarding how etc.)
> 
> I only own my story and OC, the world and characters are not mine in any way, shape or form.

Georgia: Welcome back guys! Or girls, or peeps, whichever you prefer. I am sorry to say that my _super friendly_ companion has departed for now, but will return . . . eventually . . . hopefully . . . but more on that another time.

Anyway, this is part two of my story.

* * *

 

**You are kidding, right?**

I felt an invisible force pull me through a vortex like scene, when suddenly I was yanked in a different direction, then I found myself being spat out from the portal in the middle of nowhere. 'Where the heck am I?' I thought to myself as I stumbled to a stop, 'infinite dimensions means I am incredibly unlikely to know where I am…'

I saw a small building in the distance near the base of a smallish rocky mountain and set off towards it, after opening my storage portal to pull out my backpack. Buildings mean people, so it's probably the best place to head for, and it would look strange to have no travel bag in such a rural area.

It took me about 10 minutes to reach the surprisingly large and ornate doors that I knocked on, hoping the owner was in. I was hugely surprised when a young teenager answered it, but what surprised me more was that I knew exactly who it was! But that's impossible. That world can't actually be a real place. It's a story! A TV show! "Hello," the tattooed boy answered brightly with a smile, "how can I help you?"

I got over my initial shock quickly to respond, "hi, um, I'm looking for a place to stay for a while, I'm travelling and I felt a pull towards this building, like I'm, uh, supposed to be here." 'Totally pulled that out of my arse, but I hope he buys it, they are into all that spiritual stuff here'.

"Interesting," he said thoughtfully, a slight frown of concentration appearing on his usually bright face, "come on in." He opened the door fully and stepped to the side to let me in, as I entered the building I asked if there was anyone else here, he told me that there was a group living here and they were in the other room. He guided me through a Japanese style house to a room at the back of the building. It was obviously the eating area of the house (not sure if a kitchen-diner room is the right thing to call such a place in this world), as there was a cooking area along the far wall with a double door leading outside on the wall to the left of it and a large table took up most of the centre of the room. Around the table sat a group of young teenagers.

I instantly recognised them; Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko. Yes, from that cartoon show on TV when I was a kid. Avatar Aang introduced them before asking what my name was and why I was travelling in this area, to which I responded somewhat truthfully, simply stating that I had been sent away to find a teacher to learn how to defend myself.

"Are you a bender?" asked Katara.

"I have no idea."

"Were any of your relatives benders?" Sokka questioned.

I took a second to think about an answer that sounded vaguely normal and came up with, "I was adopted so I wouldn't know."

Aang looked thoughtful for a moment before he put a hand on my shoulder, "we can help you find out if you can bend if you want".

I thought about it for a second, "I guess it couldn't hurt to try."

"Great!" Aang beamed with joy, "when do you want to start?"

"Err, now I guess," I said somewhat hesitantly.

"Come on then," he said walking out a door on the other side of the room that led back outside. I left my bag behind and followed to find myself facing a large expanse of field with the mountain directly opposite the house. The rest of the gang followed out behind me until Aang stopped and told me to sit down, as I did the benders each sat in front of me and Aang said, "we don't know which element you can bend so we are going to test all of them."

"We have done this many times before so don't worry," Katara reassured me.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

Zuko surprised me by speaking up to say, "first we will try fire as it is the simplest to test. I am going to produce a flame, I want you to concentrate and try to make it flicker, move or grow."

"Okay."

He produced a flame in his palm and held it out to me, I turned slightly to face him head on and concentrated on the flame, willing it to move. After a few moments he asked me, "do you feel anything?"

"Nope."

"Try focusing some anger towards it and channel your energy."

I tried to do as he asked and still zilch happened, "I guess fire isn't my element," I suggest jokingly.

"Try water next," Katara said brightly, "it's the opposite of fire and you seem to have a gentle personality."

"Eeerm, not really Katara," I said, slightly hesitant to say she is wrong seeing as she was trying to help.

"Duh!" Toph exclaimed slapping her forehead, "that's the question we should have started with!" The others looked questioningly at her, she ignored them and turned to me, "what kind of personality do you have?"

I stopped and thought for a moment, "I would say I am quite violent, stubborn, forceful but kind too" I assuredly inform them, "why do you want to know?"

"Good question Toph. She wanted to know because a benders ability often matches their personality." Katara smiled, "it sounds like it would have been a waste of time you attempting to water bend-"

"Too right!" Toph interjected excitedly, "she sounds like my kinda girl. Sorry Twinkle Toes, you are still the one and only airbender. Follow me Georgia." She gets up and walked towards the mountain, as I did the same Katara smiled and wished me luck while Aang told me to be stubborn with the earth and hold my ground. Sokka helpfully added that if it turned out I couldn't bend, he would gladly help teach me how to use his boomerang.

When I reached Toph she had carved out a boulder from the side of the mountain and placed it a couple of feet in front of her. "I've started you out with pure rock as it's easier for you to start with," she informed me, "I want you to move this boulder. But first take off yours shoes, you want the best connection to the Earth as you can get."

"Cool beans," I said without thinking, earning a questioning look from Toph but no comment thankfully. I kicked off my shoes, trying to remember what I can from the cartoon, and positioned myself in front of the boulder with a wide and sturdy stance.

"How did you know to do that?" Toph asked.

"Do what?" I questioned with confusion.

"Take up a stance like the one you are in?"

To which I replied, "logic really. I mean, I am trying to shift a large chunk of rock, I'm going to need a stable base to do that. Be stubborn and forceful with the earth, right?" After all I couldn't exactly tell her, 'oh yeah, by the way, I watched your lives on TV as a kid and saw you teach Aang how to do it.'

"Right," Toph said slowly. I faced the rock, focused and thrust out with both my hands and mind. "Try again." I did so with no better results, resulting in me groaning in frustration. "Keep going, it will take a few tries," she reassured me.

"Third times the charm," I muttered as I repositioned myself slightly. I refocused and threw everything I had at the rock, yelling loudly in my head for it to move. The boulder toppled over and hit the ground with a small thud.

"Well…" Toph said slowly, "you're one of the quickest to pick up on it yet. Well done. It seems you are a natural."

"Thanks," I smiled, standing up properly again.

"Put your shoes back on and let's go tell the others," she paused while I re-shoe my feet and then walked off back to the house. I followed letting the information I had just discovered sink in slowly, 'HOLY SHIT! I can earthbend!' I never really thought I would be able to do it, so it was quite a shock for me.

By the time we walked back into the house I had managed to pull myself together and was calm. "I was right!" Toph proclaimed loudly upon entering, "we have an earthbender on our hands." This, of course, was followed by congratulations from everyone and inquiries as to how we weren't gone very long. "I've rarely seen someone pick it up so quickly, it took her three attempts to make the boulder fall over!" Toph explained with a lilt of awe in her voice. I silently laughed at the irony of the comment coming from the greatest earthbender this world has ever seen, "she is a natural earthbender it seems. Potentially a powerful one too..." she trailed off staring at me.

At this everyone turned to look at me and I started blushing and avoiding eye-contact, I don't really like being the centre of attention if I can help it. Keen to move the conversation on, I asked when training will start. "Tomorrow, early tomorrow," Toph said, "so get lots of sleep tonight."

"Speaking of, I will show you where you can sleep," Katara motioned for me to follow her so I picked up my bag and was shown to a small room I would call my own while staying here. I soon found myself on a comfortable bed in some PJs for the first time since the beginning of my ordeal and as a result fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

 

Georgia: Man, I forget what it was like before I could earthbend... It's become a big part of who I am now. Honestly, I've always been grateful I found these guys as early in my journey as I did :) Anyway, there you have it folks! The beginning of part two. Hope you enjoyed! Fav and review, pretty please!


	5. Rock, dirt and boulders

Georgia: Hello again! So...um...I don't really have much to tell you today...

*shrugs* I suppose the only thing to report is that Altaïr still isn't back... Which is kinda concerning, but he is an assassin so can handle himself. If he doesn't turn up soon I might have to go looking for him. Hopefully it won't come to that. Anyway, read on! :D

* * *

**Rock, dirt and boulders**

* * *

I woke up with a start, Toph screaming in my ear demanding that I wake up. I did so reluctantly with a groan, I've never been a morning person, and swatted at her face mumbling for her to go away. "No. Get up. We have training to do," she curtly told me as she ripped the covers off me. I moaned again and curled into a ball to try and retain some warmth to fall back asleep. "Nuh uh," she said dragging me off the bed.

"Alright. Alright. I'm coming," I moodily stated. She dropped my legs, informing me I have 5 minutes. "Stupid bossy blind girl," I muttered.

"I heard that!" I heard her yelling from somewhere inside the house, "I'm blind, not deaf!"

"What a shame," I shouted back at her. To be honest it was easy to forget that the mouthy earthbender was blind, she used her earthbending to see seemingly as flawlessly as any sighted person in my opinion. I finish getting dressed before walking to the kitchen, nabbing some bread and butter to eat as I passed through.

I went outside to see her in the same place at the base of the mountain as yesterday, waiting impatiently for me, so I walked over munching my simple breakfast. As I reached her I was told, "training today will be move that boulder as much as you can," that boulder being the one I made fall over the day before. "Take your shoes off and get to work."

"Okay," I sighed and walked over to it, I untied and kicked my boots off, took up my stance and began work. Over the next few hours I trained hard, until I was able to move the boulder in every way I could think of by mid-afternoon. Toph had walked off once I managed to gain some ground in moving the boulder further after about an hour, apparently I had bored her, so I was by myself and bored by this point. I decided to start experimenting. Half an hour passed, I could break the boulder into multiple smaller boulders. Another hour goes by, I was moving all the mini boulders at the same time. Forty-five minutes of practice later and I could hurl these mini boulders at the mountainside. ' _I'm really getting the hang of this,_ ' I thought to myself proudly as I stood admiring my work.

"Did I tell you to do that?" a voice said loudly from just behind me, causing me to jump out of my skin and make an embarrassing eep like sound of surprise. "No, I didn't. And while you might have figured out some little tricks, you failed to feel me walking up to you."

' _Guess I'm not doing that well,_ ' I thought dejectedly to myself as my shoulders slumped. Out loud all I said was, "sorry Toph. I got bored and you left, I-"

"So you keep practicing what I told you!"

I turned and faced her determinedly, "you left for hours Toph! I wanted to test my abilities so I decided to try some things out. I'm sorry that it diverted from what you told me to do, but I got fed up of doing the same thing over and over. Once I got the hang of what you told me it started to come more easily to me, so I tried some new things."

"Show me." So I did. I took a large chunk of rock out of the mountain, floated it away from the mountain before breaking it into smaller pieces and moving them around in a circle, then making them fly over towards us and go in circles around us a few times, before flinging them one by one from the circle against the side of the mountain. "Impressive but I asked you to move it in as many ways as you could and you have not."

I grunted in acknowledgment and carved out another piece of rock moved it left, right, up, down, spun it around vertically, moved it in circles, spun it around horizontally, rolled it along the ground and spun it around on the ground. "There," I said with a hint of sass, "happy now?"

"You missed one," she flatly told me.

"Wait, I did?" I asked with a perplexed look on my face.

"Yes," she told me solemnly, "but it was to be expected." With the boulder still on the ground she raised a mound of earth under it and moved the earth that was under the rock.

"Oh . . . I didn't think about moving the earth," I said slumping my shoulders.

"It's fine."

Feeling the desire to get back in her good books I asked, "how was I supposed to know that you were walking up behind me?"

"You need to see with your feet-"

"I need to what now?" I suddenly found myself on my ass when Toph sent a raised mound of earth at me to topple me over. "HEY!" I complained.

"Don't interrupt me then. I was about to explain." She walked over and lent me a hand to pull me to my feet again whilst explaining, "you need to use earth bending to feel the vibrations of the earth. I'm not really sure how to explain it because it just comes naturally to me, seeing as I've been doing it all my life".

I brushed myself off, "feel the vibrations in my feet. Got it." I said nodding once to confirm my understanding, a pretty pointless exercise given the fact she couldn't see me.

"Just give a try," Toph then started walking in circles around me and told me to try and feel the movement through the earth. I took up my stance and tried and feel her footsteps. After a few minutes I thought I could start to feel her and voiced as much. "Right, now close your eyes," I hesitantly comply, hoping she wouldn't decide to spring a surprise attack as training. As if knowing exactly what I was thinking, I heard her scoff, "and don't worry, I'm not going to attack you."

"Yeah, well, I don't know that do I?" I muttered under my breath.

"Again. Blind. Not deaf." She stated flatly, "just keep your eyes closed and try and feel where I am".

There were a few moments of silence as I attempted just that, until I was fairly sure I could pinpoint her. "You are there," I said assuredly, pointing to where I believed she was.

"Not quite," came her voice from . . . wait, to my right? I thought she was directly in front of me! I opened my eyes, that confirmed exactly how wrong I was. ' _How did I get that so off?'_ I mentally face palmed. _'Some earthbender I am,'_ I sarcastically told myself.

"Damn," I said dejectedly.

"I think we will stop there," I turned to see her smiling at me, "you have done well today. Don't expect to learn it all in one day. Be pleased with your progress, you are learning at a far faster rate than I expected."

"Thanks Toph," I grinned, finding my spirits lifted, as I put my boots on and quickly tied them up.

We walked back to the house where Katara had cooked us a delicious dinner that we demolished quickly, afterwards I helped clear up and then sat outside stargazing whilst rooting around in my head to try and figure out more about this chip and what it does. I reached inside my mind and started to 'click a few buttons' until I stumbled across a folder that contained all the music that was on my iPhone when I was kidnapped, ' _what the hell is that doing in there'_ I wondered silently. I "search" a song and "select" it, which caused me to jump out of my skin for the second time that day because the song started playing . . . if you can call it that. With no speakers or headphones of any sort existing in the universe and the strange way it sounded to me, I concluded that - in the same way that man spoke to me - I was hearing the music without _hearing_ the music. I I could listen to music inside my head.

' _That. Is. SO. COOL!_ ' I found the button that was "skip" and 'Shatter Me' by Lindsey Stirling started playing, a personal favourite of mine, as soon as the lyrics started I was singing along quietly, so I didn't disturb the others, but the chorus started and I couldn't help it, I sang it at the top of my lungs.

"…Somebody shine a light,

I'm frozen by the fear in me,

Somebody make me feel alive,

And shatter me,

So cut me from the line,

Dizzy, spinning endlessly,

Somebody make me feel alive,

And shatter me."

The instrumental began and I started dancing maniacally, blissfully unaware that I was gaining an audience.

"…SHATTER ME,

Somebody make me feel alive,

And SHATTER ME!"

By the end of the song I was out of breath and then I heard clapping from behind me, I turned to see the household minus Zuko (probably brooding in his room) on the balcony. ' _Shit,_ ' I thought. My singing wasn't exactly great so I imagined they weren't too pleased to hear what probably sounded like me strangling a cat. "Eeeerr . . . hi there. Sorry if I disturbed you," I said sheepishly.

"It's not a problem," grinned Sokka, "I found it very entertaining. Did you write that yourself?"

"...kind of," I replied, realising that it was the only answer that was acceptable, "I had some help."

"It sounded good," said Toph, "you sing?"

"Not really," I replied, "just in my spare time. I really enjoy singing, that's all. I'm not good at all," I told them. "I'm going to go to bed now if that's okay with everyone." I don't stop to hear their answer as I hightailed it to my room. ' _Well that was insanely embarrassing'_ I thought to myself as I got myself into my PJs. ' _Oh and_ _ **great job**_ _at blending in Georgia,'_ I berated myself as I climb into bed, ' _well done. Way to go,_ ' mentally shaking my head. I sighed deeply and go over earthbending movements in my head as I fall asleep.

* * *

Georgia: Hope you enjoyed, see you all next time!


	6. How to be a better earthbender - train

Georgia: Hello again! *smiles* So what's new, lemme see... Well Altaïr got back the day after my last entry, *glares off to the right* after scaring me half to death. Bad Altaïr.

Altaïr: *growls from off screen* I'm not a dog, do not scold me like one.

Georgia: *scoffs and turns back to face the camera* Anyway, no new followers since last time sadly, hopefully I'll get some new ones soon. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**How to be a better earthbender - train**

* * *

Thankfully Toph chose not to wake me up as rudely as yesterday, although I must admit I was easier to get out of bed that day. I was ready to train and learn what other cool stuff I could do! As soon as I was dressed in my usual attire, I raced to the kitchen and grabbed some food. I wasn't 100% sure exactly what it was, but munched it whilst walking to the base of the mountain. As I wasn't not sure what I was eating I was grateful it didn't taste of much, it meant I could eat it without really thinking about the ingredients. For all I knew it could be brains or something!

So rather than think about it, I decided to admire the view instead. It was so beautiful and picturesque . . . green grass fields stretched for miles around the gang's little home, a small forest of darker evergreen trees stretched for at least 2 miles on the distance to the right side of the house. Directly behind the house stood the grey mountain that was easily 15000 feet high and snow-capped as a result, backed by a cloudless bright blue sky and a perfect orange sun beaming down on us all. It brought a large smile to my face as I walked along taking in the scenery. Time travel wasn't so bad if I get to see places like this...

I arrived at the mountain before Toph, apparently she still needed food, so I de-shoed and warmed myself up a bit, taking some rock, splitting it into at least 5 smaller pieces and throwing the chunks back at the mountain a few times. I sent out a locating earth wave every few minutes, until I felt Toph come up behind me, so I was prepared for her to yell in my ear this time. "GOOD MORNING!" was bellowed right into my left ear, and I didn't even flinch.

' _HA!_ ' I thought smugly, ' _didn't get me this time!_ '. What I actually said was, "good morning to you too, Toph," calmly and quietly, as I brought the last few rocks I hadn't managed to throw gently to the ground.

She walked round in front of me, "good, you knew I was coming this time, I assume?"

"Correct," I said with a smirk on my face. After a second I realised my smirk is wasted on the little blind girl, so wiped it form my face.

"Well done. Learn from your mistakes," she nodded in approval.

"Okay. In which case could you please teach me how to move the earth today, I think I'm okay with rock," I politely inquired.

"Okay. Moving earth is, at its base level, the same as moving rock. You have to keep a strong stance, be a rock yourself, the difference when you are doing what I did yesterday is that you aren't taking the rock out of the earth, the earth is lots of small pieces of rock and you are trying to move it all together. You have to hold it in the form that you want, otherwise it will crumble to dirt."

I scrunched my face up and made a small "huh" of confusion so she told me to just try. "Trial and error . . . I can work with that," I mused taking up my stance and getting a feel for the earth and how different it was. I can see what Toph meant when she said these things are difficult to describe, if I had to describe what I was feeling I would be at a complete loss of what to say, so I'm not even going to attempt to. Just know it's different from rocks, more malleable. I managed to raise some earth under my feet and grinned proudly at Toph at my achievement. She praised me and then decided to spend the day with me - this time instructing me on various ways to manipulate the ground around me.

After a while my mind became restless and so I put some mental music on to train to, I selected Imagine Dragons' two albums and found I could work a little better with it playing. One thing you should know about me is I LOVE music, if I can listen to music whilst doing something I will. I anticipated that my future will involve this lovely feature being used  _a lot_. I practiced and practiced and before I knew it we had practiced the whole day away, only noticing how late it was getting or how tired I was when the sun began to set.

"You are slacking Georgia!" Toph scolded me.

"Err . . . Toph . . . it's kinda late now, the sun is setting, I'm tired." I tentatively pointed out to her.

"Wait, it is?" she gave me a confused look, "huh. That will do for today then." She began walking back to the house in an annoyingly energetic fashion, "lets head back." I pulled my boots back on and trudged behind her, wishing wholeheartedly that it wasn't as far to walk as my limbs felt like lead after all that training. "Hurry up!" she jovially yelled from ahead, "I'm hungry!"

I muttered a string of curses under my breath before telling her, "keep your hair on! I'm coming. I'm coming," as I attempted to walk a bit faster.

She gave me a confused look before questioning, "why would my hair be off?"

"Don't worry about it," I deflected quickly, hoping she didn't think about my odd sayings too much. I don't know much about the rules I was supposed to be following, as the freaky man that started all this crap didn't exactly tell me much. But it was safe to assume from the many books and TV shows I knew, that I needed to keep the whole thing under wraps - nobody could know the truth about me or what I was doing. "Come on, I thought you said you were hungry," I said quickly to divert her attention, "I'll race you back," and sprinted off towards the house.

"Oh you are ON," is fired back at me and she sped up. After a moment Toph used the earth as a kind of conveyer belt to speed herself up and rode a wave of earth to soon breeze past me and beat me back to the house. My competitive nature screamed at me to fight back but my logic told it to shut up and deal with it because I needed to distract Toph. Not easy when upon my return my loss was rubbed in my face by a smug little blind girl; who used that fact to rub it in even more. I grumbled, but accepted my defeat and trudged into the house, turning off my mental music as I go. ' _Hmm, "mental music", guess that's what it's going to be called now, good a name as any I suppose_.'

Toph followed behind, crowing about her victory as I slumped dejectedly into a chair at the table. That is she did so until Zuko got fed up and exasperatingly said to her, "Toph, stop gloating. You are probably the best earth bender in the world, of course you beat her, she only started learning two days ago."

Toph opened her mouth to respond but I butted in before she could utter a sound. "Besides, I didn't even use earth bending. Speaking of, how did you do that . . . earth moving . . . thing?" I asked scrunching my face in confusion. I had no idea how she managed to get the earth to move her faster - obviously I had seen it, but seeing it and knowing how to do it are two very different things.

"I'll teach you tomorrow" she waved dismissingly as she sat down next to me. I mentally sighed, ' _there seems to always be more to learn . . . I haven't even started to learn about metal bending yet and I don't know how much longer I get to stay here._ '

Toph, Katara and Zuko were talking about something or other, but I wasn't paying any attention. I was a  _teeny tiny_  bit preoccupied with the terrifying thoughts I was having about when the next portal was going to turn up . . . if it was going to at all. I didn't want to be stuck here! As lovely as these guys were, I didn't want to stay there for the rest of my life… These people better move me on to the next place I'm supposed to be training in and not forget about me. Now I have begun this stupid task, I've got to see it through (I'm a tad stubborn like that). There are people depending on me now. Frankly that's the only thing that was keeping me going . . . that and not thinking about it too much . . . which is exactly what I was doing . . . shit. I shook my head and tried to go back to living in the moment.

"…it would be so tasty," I heard Zuko say from across the table.

"NO! There is  **no way**  I am going to let you cook again Zuko! You are more likely to poison us than cook a nice meal," Katara insisted from her spot over at the stove.

I looked at Toph and leant over slightly to whisper, "I'm sure it can't be that bad, can it?"

She turned and I see a haunted look on her face before she murmured back, "oh it  **was**  that bad. Just be glad you missed the last meal Zuko cooked. I swear my stomach is still complaining, and it was over a month ago now!"

Zuko turned to glare at Toph "Hey! I heard that!" he shouted at her. Toph ignored him, continuing like he wasn't there, "just trust me when I say it's best to let Katara do all the cooking," she told me, no longer whispering.

"Erm . . . okay," I responded, slightly unsure as Zuko was  _not_  the kind of guy you want to piss off - he's a bit of a hot head. (Haha hot head, get it? Cause he's a fire bender. Sorry, that was a terrible pun.)

Suddenly a bowl of food was placed in front of me and another for Toph, "foods ready," Katara announced, "can you get Aang and Sok-"

"Do I smell food?!" Sokka asked racing through the door.

Katara sighed, "yes, you do. Just get Aang then please, Toph."

"Okay," Toph says, as she opened her mouth again I noticed the smirk on her face, guessing what was coming next I hurriedly put my hands over my ears as she yelled at the top of her lungs "TWINKLE TOES! DINNER IS READY!" I winced at the pained expression on the faces of those who didn't cover their ears.

Before anyone could comment on Toph's method of informing Aang that dinner was ready, the grinning boy came rushing in to sit down at the table. "Looks great Katara" he said staring hungrily at the bowl in front of him. As soon as everyone was sitting down with food Katara told us to eat up.

Dinner was a quiet affair as everyone was too hungry to talk, and once I'd finished I asked to be excused, bidding everyone goodnight as I got down. "You are going to bed already?!" Sokka asked bewildered, "but it's not even that late". I tiredly told him that I'd had an exhausting day training and I was too tired to stay up any longer, an explanation he begrudgingly accepted (secretly I think he just wants to hear me sing again, which is NOT going to happen), so I headed to my room and collapsed onto my bed.

As I drifted off to sleep I thought about my family. I wondered what they were up to these days, probably just going on with normal life - my sister would be starting sophomore year soon. I wondered how she was liking high school in America - it was very different after all. Did she miss me? After all we didn't get along too well before I left.

That's when I was hit by a wave of sadness, what had they been told about me? Was I missing to them? Had they been told I was kidnapped by a gang or something? Or maybe I was missing presumed dead? My eyes flew open, 'o _h my god!'_ I suddenly had a terrible thought, ' _what if they buried an empty coffin for me?!'_ I tossed and turned on my hay stuffed mattress thinking it over, which was even the worse situation for them? I couldn't get such thoughts out of my mind for a long time. In short . . . I did not sleep well that night.

* * *

Georgia: *looks sadly into the camera* Sorry to end on a sad note. I'm trying to stay true to everything that happened to me and life just isn't sunshines and rainbows. Anyway, the next day is happier - I promise! So, until next time my friends. *halfheartedly waves as screen goes black*


End file.
